guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guild Wars Eye of the North
Archiving? Isn't this a little drastic, archiving even sub-articles that have been started only yesterday? --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 02:50, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :Agreed. Why Archive only up to August, when we have less than a month before it's actually out? Just wait until the release, then archive everything beforehand... Arshay Duskbrow 20:40, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :Because some users can't wait 2 minutes for a page to load? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ). 18:26, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Six years since the bulk of Prophecies Confirmed by one of the devs on Gaile's talk page on the official wiki. Changing the note. http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User_talk:Gaile_Gray#Year_GW:EN_takes_place.3F --Heelz 22:49, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :GWEN is 6 years after the searing, as sed in second preview video by .. Gwen, trust Gwen over confused devs =P Biz 02:35, 3 August 2007 (CDT) ::I went and fixed it. Gwen specifically says "Six years ago, my home BURNED". Now, unless you can confirm that Gwen's house survived the Searing for two years and then was randomly burned while the Charr were starting to be pushed back, you can't really say it's 8 years after the Searing. And seeing as how GW:EN is to be released almost a year after NF, i'd say it's not 3 years after the events in NF.--Darksyde Never Again 20:38, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :::All that proves is that the Searing takes place 6 years before the narration. The visials could take place after the narration as long as it's thematically appropriate, Hollywood does it all the time. -- Gordon Ecker 22:01, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Ok, Gaile archived her talk page, so the link I gave before doesn't work. In this link the ANet dev in charge of official wiki lore confirms that it's 8 years since the Searing, 3 years since Nightfall, and 6 years since most of Prophecies. I'm gonna revert your change, Darksyde. --Heelz 22:19, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::Dude stop embarrassing yourself its: "I'm fairly sure it's 6 years after the searing. Let me check on that for you. --Gaile 21:11, 29 July 2007 (UTC)" Who ever sed 8 years was a random user. Biz 02:08, 7 August 2007 (CDT) I'm gonna ignore that "embarrassing yourself" comment and direct you to the user page for the dev (not a random user) who confirmed it. Also, do you not understand what Gaile said in her first comment? She gave what she believed the answer was but said she would find out, dude. Forgive me if I sound annoyed, I am. --Heelz 02:37, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :Sounding =) yes Biz 03:04, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :::If a dev said 8 years then it's 8 years. It's just very confusing when you listen to comments Gwen makes. Yeah, unless the video they released is actually a flashback, zomg! Platinum Girl 01:33, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Sif Shadowhunter I disagree that the article confirms that Sif is a Hero in the GW mechanics sense of the word, the article just calls her a hero among the Norns. Plus, she doesn't have the italicized 'title' that Livia does... but I guess there's no harm in having her in the list until proven otherwise. Skuldnoshinpu 11:52, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :The PlayFeed article definatly makes it seem like she'll be a quest giver, trainer some sort, related to a minigame or any grouping of the above, but not a Hero in the Game Mechanics sense of the word. --Valentein 18:45, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::Also, didn't ANet state something like "Norns don't have armies. Norns have heroes." Thus she wouldn't be any more of a "Hero" than a random soldier in the Ebon Vanguard. - Solis 22:56, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Where are they gonna go with this one? Some great destroyer is going to destroy stuff and we need to destroy him or be detroyed. Well that's great, except we've already killed the lord of the undead(Lich), given a legend a 2nd and 3rd death, and defeated a god, not to mention the hundreds of demons we had to kill along the way. How can they really in all honesty make something more challenging w/o corrupting the storyline? This is starting to remind me of that dragonball show where he kills some horrible guy who has taken over galaxies, and then his next enemy is a billion times stronger, yet hasn't taken over galaxies.--Darksyde Never Again 20:41, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :GW isn't known for it's storyline. The Hobo 20:45, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::Actually, in comparison to other MMORPGs, it is. And also... the Great Destroyer is seemingly a god too, kthx. Capcom 21:11, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :::Kk, except I wasn't comparing it to other MMORPGs. Even then, Gw's storyline is mediocre at best. The Hobo 21:28, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::::LoL at the Dragon Ball analogy. Sirocco 02:13, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :::::The Great Destroyer is the archenemy of the dwarven god, the Great Dwarf. So, be it a god, a insanely powerful human (shiro), or an undead monstrosity, he most certainly will be difficult. Now HOW he got all his power (more than a corrupted god, a corrupted human, and a corrupted ghost) I don't know, but he HAS to be harder than Abbadon. Abbadon was cake. Of the three, Lich was the hardest, and my party wanded him to death >.> Let's hope this guy has some real power. The Paintballer (T/ ) ::::::iirc we fought abbadon when he was weakened. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ). 14:54, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Trust me, we aren't fighting an evil god, we are going to fight a gnome with hair all on it and they call it: "the great destroyer". —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 05:32, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Taiwanese manual http://download.nctaiwan.com/game/GWXmanuel.pdf This shows all the heroes in GW:EN. We obviously don't know the English names of the other 4, so I only added Gwen and Livia to the list for now. Capcom 03:18, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Vandals Argh. Some people seriously mucked up the article. Some idiot deleted all the content then continued to fill it in with totally irrelevant content. Thankfully a mysterious person has nuked the page. Flechette 05:04, 8 August 2007 (CDT)